


I'll be here

by Maura_Moo



Series: Newsies tumblr fic dump [9]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, David dies, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Past Character Death, Rain, Remarriage, Sad, Smoking, Snow, Song fic, Talking To Dead People, Winter, fruit loops, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Moo/pseuds/Maura_Moo
Summary: He had promised to take the day off.He just had to step into the office that morning.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Original Female Character(s), Finch/orginal female character
Series: Newsies tumblr fic dump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168985





	I'll be here

They met outside Jacobi’s some freakishly cold winter’s day. Snow laid scattered in mounds and ice laid under foot. She was snuggled up in several unflattering layers of wool, it pulled tight against her thin body. Green eyes downcast to the floor as she walked, boots treading carefully, listening to how the snow crunched under her footwall. There was a thud and a whine to her side and her eyes flitted over to the man laying at her feet, desperately trying to gather up his groceries that lay scattered at her feet. 

She felt bad as she knelt down, rescuing some fruit loops he had dropped by the curb. Smiling as she handed the wet box back, his voice caught her. He mentioned that her smile was superb. She found it sweet and let the warmth of the complement warm her body. She had nodded and returned on her feet, ready to go on with her day when his voice dragged her back. 

“Hey whatcha doing tomorrow?” she found the question strange and she had pulled her scarf down just far enough to expose her chapped lips to the cold air. He didn’t give her any time to reply as he hitched the bags back into his gloved hands and continued. 

“Because I’ll be here. At the corner of Bleaker and Mercer tomorrow at 7. If you want to meet up, I’ll be waiting right here.” he had flashed another smile, bright and cheerful, a stark contrast to the cold that nipped and shoved at them. “And in case there are two fellas waiting for you, my name’s David” 

He waved and then he was gone. 

She had gone there the next day, just to see if he would show. 

And there he was. Shivering in the cold, his cold pulled tightly around his tall frame. 

He had taken her to dinner and kissed her goodnight at her apartment door. The next week they went to see some terrible play, the next week sat in a coffee shop and drank hot chocolate all day. Suddenly eight or nine months had flown by.

He had grabbed her hand one day, in the middle of town.“"Hey, whatcha doing the rest of your life?” he asked, rummaging in his pocket before kneeling down. The ring was beautiful. A small simple golden band with the words “I love you” carved in gentle cursive. Tears had prickled her eyes as he continued. 

“Because I’ll be here. Right beside you as long as you want me to be.” he had smiled at her then, pressing his cold lips against her gloved hand. There’s no question..There is nothing I’ve wanted so much in my life.This might sound immature but I’m totally sure you’re the one.” 

They got hitched in September. Their favourite month with some old rock band playing in the old synagogue. 

They brought an apartment on West 17th street. 

They spoke about children and getting a dog. 

Their first anniversary came in a flash. 

He had promised to take the day off. 

He just had to step into the office that morning. 

She went walking downtown to the bakery she knew. She heard on the street something that she thought was a joke. 

Some cruel sick joke from teenagers loitering outside on the curb, unlit cigarettes hovering between pink-tipped fingers. 

That was until she looked up and saw all the smoke. Noticed the sirens. She filled with dread as she pounded back to their apartment begging him to be home already, curled up under blankets and hot chocolate cupped between large, safe hands.

She only came home to voicemail. 

With the last words he said.

“I’m sorry” Cora laughed bitterly, rubbing her hands against her face. She had shed these tears secretly many times. They had eroded rivers into the apples of her cheeks. Green eyes stared down at the floor before looking up at him. He smiles softly, placing his hands over her trembling ones. “I don’t mean to ruin your evening by bringing up all of this stuff” 

“You’re not Angel” He whispers, voice reassuring. 

“You’re probably wondering why I even called you here tonight” Cora smiles, pushing herself off the couch and tiptoeing over to the window. Pressing her hand against the cold glass. Snowflakes flutter against the blackness of the sky and they settle on the street. “Today something happened that spooked me alright” 

Cora turns away from the window and stares into the kitchen. “I found his fruit loops…still there on the shelf and I cried. I couldn’t get ahold of myself” 

She remembered how she had sat, curled into a ball and face pressed against her knees. Her entire body had trembled and shook with her tears, the book of cereal clutched to her chest. His fingers were deathly cold against her cheek and she had looked up. He was there, clear as day. He knelt down in front of her and held her face. 

“Hey. you’re allowed to move on” he had whispered. It was as sure as she breathed. “Because I’ll be here, even if you decide to get rid of my favourite sweater” He had let go of her face and had wrapped her in a tight hug. She longed to rest her body against his, listen to the faintest sound of a beating heart. 

Any trace that David Jacobs was still alive. 

“Even if you go out on my birthday this year instead of staying at home letting all of life’s moments pass by.” 

“You don’t have to cry.” she whispers “because I’ll be here when you start going back to places we went to together,When you take off my ring and you let yourself smile. When you meet someone handsome and patient and true. When he says that he wants to be married to you. When he meets you downtown. When you finally answer him yes.“

Cora turns away from the kitchen and wraps her arms around the taller man, feeling him rest his chin against her head. She listened to him cry for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling up at him. 

“Yes. Finch. I will marry you” 

He smiles back, a fresh wave of tears creeping out the corner of his eyes, staining the tanned skin of his face. “I will give you my heart” 

“It’s taken so long but I’m ready to start” 

She feels his lips against her and Cora kisses back. She lays her head against his chest and listens. 

Listens to his heart. Listens to Finch’s soft breathing. 

Listens to David whisper “congrats” in her ear.


End file.
